Conventional detonators comprise an igniter (such as a bridge wire or fuse) that is configured to emit a relatively large pulse of energy responsive to receipt of a trigger signal. The trigger signal has a predefined shape (e.g., rise time and amplitude). Trigger signals typically have a relatively fast rise time, wherein the trigger signal burns a wire bridge or fuse, which then detonates an explosive (such as trinitrotoluene, nitrogen trichloride, cyclonite, cyclotrimethylene trinitramine, etc.).
Conventional detonator designs are based upon a capacitor and a switch. A battery is employed to charge the capacitor, and the switch is timed such that the trigger signal is output, thereby causing the bridge wire or fuse to burn as rapidly as possible. The rapid burning of the bridge wire or fuse generates a concentrated burst of energy, which impacts an explosive coupled to the detonator. Such burst of energy may be in the form of heat, a shock wave, etc.
Conventional detonators are problematic in that faulty switches and/or faulty capacitors may cause the detonator to malfunction, such that a detonator can cause an explosive to detonate at an unexpected time (e.g., later than expected) or not at all. It can be ascertained that, particularly for relatively complex explosive operations (such as large building demolition in populated areas), timing of detonation of explosives must be precise to ensure safety of explosives operators and minimize damage to other structures. These more complex explosive operations generally include the use of control centers that are located several hundred feet from a demolition site. Due to the need for precise timing, the remote location of the control center, and the distributed nature of explosives, a relative complex explosive operation can include use of multiple detonators placed at particular locations, each detonator having its own respective timing switch and capacitor charge unit. Conventionally, to avoid unintentionally detonating an explosive, a charging system for a detonator is grounded until immediately before the explosive is detonated, and thereafter a capacitor unit is relatively slowly charged. The problem of malfunctioning switches and/or capacitors is addressed with redundant switches/capacitors and backup systems.